criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon's Secret
The Dragon's Secret is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixtieth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-fourth overall. It takes place in East Asia appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Bradley, who had recovered following the confrontation with Aida, and the player headed to Jiayuguan City to arrest Aida for her crimes once and for all. After Connor told them to check out a nearby festival, the pair headed down there. They soon heard a bang and searched the area, only to find festival dancer Xie Shufen with half of her face burned off. They first sent the body to Nia for autopsy before suspecting biology professor Mao Xieran, business tycoon Shen Gengxin, and drag queen Lulu Ariandos. As Bradley and the player recapped the investigation, the player soon saw something in the distance, a person they had previously arrested. The pair approached the woman who was revealed to be Sue Yang, a criminal the player arrested during their tenure in Starlight Shores. Sue confessed that after Judge Donovan's arrest, her sentence was re-evaluated and she was extradited back to China where she served out community service due to her age. The pair also found reason for suspect former first lady Stephanie Marsden who was attending the festival. While the pair recapped in the festival street, the killer threw a firecracker at them to try and scare them off the investigation. Finally, after Anthony and Penelope's help, they arrested Lulu for the crime. Lulu tried to insist innocence but failed, telling the detectives that Xie deserved everything she got. Lulu confessed that he wanted to take part in the festival and sing on one of the floats to Xie’s dancing, telling them he had admired her skill for a while. When he approached Xie about it, she laughed in his face and told him that she wouldn’t be seen dead dancing to someone like him. Xie then started spreading rumours about Lulu to discredit him, prompting Lulu to decide to confront her at the festival. There, Xie continued to make offensive remarks to him and mock him, prompting Lulu to snap and throw a firecracker at her face. When he saw he’d killed her, he panicked and ran. In court, Judge Armstrong decided to sentence Lulu to eight years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Takagi revealed that CCTV had spotted Aida in the festival streets. The player and Bradley raced there and spotted a woman dressed in white before she vanished into the crowds. The pair then searched around and found a burner phone containing texts from Aida to Xieran about arranging a meeting. The pair then went to confront Xieran about this, who confessed that he was approached by Aida to meet up with her and help her develop something. Xieran insisted he’d never heard of the Zodiac or Aida’s crimes, telling them that Aida seemed like a curious mind like his own. Connor then decided to keep Xieran on the plane so they could learn more about his and Aida’s meeting. Meanwhile, Sue approached Riya and the player about helping her. Sue confessed that she was knocked over by festivalgoers and had lost a box of possessions, pleading with them to help get it back. The duo arrived at the square and retrieved the box, finding a suspicious file inside. They then asked Sue about the file who confessed it belonged to her granddaughter when she worked in Starlight Shores. After searching through the file, Anya confessed that the file contained information on a mobster named Rosa Li who had been killed years ago. After further digging, they discovered that Rosa was actually Dayiu, the criminal arrested back in Starlight Shores. Via videocall, Dayiu confessed to being Rosa, telling them that years ago she’d been approached by a woman dressed in white about the Zodiac. Dayiu recounted how Aida offered her a spot in the Zodiac, but Dayiu refused, insisting she wanted no part in it. When Dayiu refused, Aida tried to have Dayiu killed, prompting Dayiu to fake her death and change her identity. Before the call ended, Dayiu confessed that was why she tried to flee back in Las Vegas, but now realized she couldn’t run anymore. Back on the plane, Xieran insisted that he’d arranged a meeting with Aida in Beijing. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to trap Aida, Connor told the team they were setting off for Beijing to oversee the meeting and end Aida’s reign of terror. Summary Victim *'Xie Shufen' (found with half of her face burned off) Murder Weapon *'Firecracker' Killer *'Lulu Ariandos' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Chinese mythology. *The suspect eats pot noodle. *The suspect has a cough. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Chinese mythology. *The suspect eats pot noodle. *The suspect has a cough. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Chinese mythology. *The suspect eats pot noodle. *The suspect has a cough. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lotus flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Chinese mythology. *The suspect eats pot noodle. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lotus flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Chinese mythology. *The suspect eats pot noodle. *The suspect has a cough. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lotus flower. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows Chinese mythology. *The killer eats pot noodle. *The killer has a cough. *The killer wears a lotus flower. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chinese Festival. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Float Decorations, Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Float Path; New Crime Scene: Dragon Float) *Investigate Dragon Float. (Clues: Torn Papers, Golden Pieces, Ripped Sash) *Examine Torn Papers. (Result: Thesis; New Suspect: Mao Xieran) *Interrogate Mao on his presence at the festival. *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Golden Badge; New Suspect: Shen Gengxin) *Question Shen over the murder. *Examine Ripped Sash. (Result: Performance Sash; New Suspect: Lulu Ariandos) *Speak to Lulu over the sash. *Examine Float Decorations. (Result: Firecracker) *Analyze Firecracker. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pot noodle) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Chinese mythology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Sue about her release from prison. (Attribute: Sue knows Chinese mythology; New Crime Scene: City Square) *Investigate City Square. (Clues: Red Pieces, Faded Poster) *Examine Red Pieces. (Result: Rose Brooch) *Examine Rose Brooch. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Stephanie Marsden) *Interrogate Stephanie on the murder. (Attribute: Stephanie eats pot noodle) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Victim's Poster) *Analyze Victim's Poster. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cough; New Crime Scene: Float Stage) *Investigate Float Stage. (Clues: Faded Document, Torn Letter) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Resignation Document) *Speak to Mao about resigning following the victim's protests. (Attribute: Mao knows Chinese mythology, eats pot noodle, and has a cough) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Romantic Note) *Confront Shen over his romance with Xie. (Attribute: Shen knows Chinese mythology, eats pot noodle, and has a cough) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ying-Yang Mural. (Clues: Purse, Xie's Bag, Broken Camera) *Examine Purse. (Result: Sketch) *Question Lulu on the sketch. (Attribute: Lulu knows Chinese mythology, eats pot noodle, and has a cough) *Examine Xie's Bag. (Result: Vial) *Analyze Vial. (07:00:00) *Confront Sue over sending the victim poisonous herbs. (Attribute: Sue eats pot noodle) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (04:00:00) *Confront Stephanie over her glare at the victim. (Attribute: Stephanie knows Chinese mythology and has a cough) *Investigate Food Stands. (Clues: Food Tray, Broken Wood) *Examine Food Tray. (Result: Mythology Book) *Analyze Mythology Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lotus flower) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Chopstick) *Analyze Chopstick. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Hunt or be Hunted (1/6). (1 star) To Hunt or be Hunted (1/6) *See what Takagi has found. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Festival Streets. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (05:00:00) *Confront Mao about planning to meet with Aida. *Find out what’s worrying Sue. (Reward: Festival Outfit) *Investigate City Square. (Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: File of Documents) *Ask Sue about the documents. *Examine File of Documents. (Result: Report on Rosa Li) *Analyze Report on Rosa Li. (09:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Dayiu) *Confront Dayiu about Rosa Li. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:East Asia (UnknownGamez)